


Promises, Moving Outs and a Million Songs.

by miyarintarou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyarintarou/pseuds/miyarintarou
Summary: There was nothing else we could do.We made a promise, we moved out, we sang a song.Should we try it again?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 19





	1. Prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello, my fellow AtsuHina stans. Coming right out from AtsuHina Hell, I bring y'all the prologue of my multi-chapter AtsuHina fic! It'll be probably narrated in first person by Atsumu, but who knows 👀
> 
> And e gays, since I'm really busy with work, I'll try hard to update every sunday! Stay tuned for this shitty piece, thank you very much for reading 💞

The man's orange hair lit up in the deep darkness of the bar, while my ears rumbled because of the music, the beating of my heart and his words echoing in my mind. Everything felt too confusing, and the words didn't want to come out of my mouth.

_But I was happy._

Yo! My name is Atsumu Miya, I'm 26 years old and I think my life is very boring. Anyone who knew me would say that they would like to be me, but I tend to think that people are not crazy enough to dare to say that. Sometimes people don't understand that keeping secrets is way more complicated than simply keeping their mouth shut...

Anyway, none of that has to do with my story. To tell you the truth, I can't help smiling when I remember everything that happened. An orange hair, a small box with books and a question that began everything a whole year ago.

I still remember Hinata's face –although that is no longer his name, I must say– completely blushed because of alcohol, with a small smile on his lips, looking straight into my eyes, probably thinking a million times what he was about to say.

Until he released it.

' ** _What if you move in with me?_** '


	2. A question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yasSSS I'm finally free to write as much as I want sooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
> Merry chrysler, please do tell me what do you think of the story and if you liked it! I love interacting in the comments :D

_Was it really necessary to remain in my thoughts and not do something for it?_

_Ah... My shirt is wrinkled..._

‘Hinata-kun’

_I still have to go back to my apartment. I have to clean, wash, cook, I have... I have to hug him... I have... to move it..._

‘Hinata-kun...’

_Wait, today was an important day? I think something important was happening today. Mmmm, let's see, Monday, work, Tuesday, work, Wednesday... work... and... move..._

"Hinata-kun!" My co-worker's voice echoed throughout the office, making me jump out of my seat. "Are you all right?" My gaze was still lost, but my brain was slowly functioning properly, beginning to create thoughts behind the important thing I had forgotten, until I returned to Earth. "Hinata-ku—?"

"The move!" I shouted, taking all my things a little desperate, the fatigue making its place on my spine as I tried to hurry as much as I could, until that tall man with black hair and kind smile put his hand on my shoulder. My gaze jumped to his face, and I calmed down in seconds.

"Hinata-kun," he said, and my spine vibrated to the fact that maybe I bothered him a little with my attitude, and the clearest of worries could be seen on his face. As usual, perhaps. "How many times have I told you that you could ask for a day off for your move?" Repeated his voice for the fifth time that same month, and my brain went out again for a second, running slowly when it came back on.

"I'm s-sorry, Akaashi-senpai," I replied, trying to erase the nervous smile that had settled on my face minutes ago when I remembered my move. Sometimes I wish the day had forty-eight hours. Or maybe fifty. "I guess I forgot, but I have to go now"

Akaashi just smiled at me and patted my back, blood rising to my cheeks. After a last smile I retired, walking in a hurried pace in the darkness of that office before going up to the elevator. My gaze was fixed on my coworker, a few meters from the elevator, entering his office, probably to continue his work like every night. Akaashi-san is someone I can admire and I do. It's just great how he can work so many hours in a row and not get tired! I suppose that after several years in the company it's something that's in his blood, although he is still a human being. I wonder if he has any kind of superpower...

The elevator door opened again after lowering the fifteen floors that separated me from the ground almost twelve hours a day, and I resumed my hurried passage towards the exit, feeling the first spring breeze crashing against my face. ‘Maybe this is my spring’ I think every year, and I guess it wouldn't be too bad to do this one too. My new apartment is just a few steps from my work -unlike the previous one, which was two and a half trains away- and the area is covered with bars and restaurants, perfect for the life I'm looking for...

_But, damn, how hard it is to let go of my routine!_

I'm... I'm tired. Right now I would like to be able to sleep for a whole week and do nothing but watch the cars move at different speeds on the street while I feel sleepy again and decide to go back to bed. Or maybe go out one day in the morning for a quiet walk, probably try a new flavor of ice cream, hug someone... My door does not open... My door does not open!

I sighed deeply and leaned my whole body on the door, pushing with all my might until it unlocked, opening wide, dropping me to the ground. My face slammed into the wood of the entrance, and I stood there, silently, rethinking my life's decisions. I was really tired. The floor felt too comfortable under my shirt ...

"Good night," resonated in my mind. My head shaked on its place trying to bring me back to Earth, and when I did that voice somehow deep and rough rang again, this time a lot closer. "Good night. Are you Hinata... Shouyou?" Wow, my name in his voice sounded ... strange.

"Yes, that's me," I replied, noticing that I hadn't even looked at him. I jumped up from my place, and stood before that voice with a small nervous smile on my lips. I was tired, and so it took a little time for my brain to move my eyes from the box that was on that man's hands to his head, finally finding his brown eyes, his blond hair combed back, his kind smile shining on his tired face, and an incredible vibe that spring was coming.

_And confusion._

"Apparently someone forgot this box from the move," said the man, and left the box in front of me, probably tired of having to carry it from the central house of the removal service. "We are very sorry for the inconvenience, please accept our special discount for it." His voice grew softer as he spoke, which, along with his somewhat troubled hair, told me that he had been sleeping throughout the trip to my apartment. My gaze was absorbed in his eyes, and I felt that there was no turning back at the moment when my eyes moved to his arms, my mouth releasing a long sigh when I noticed the muscles of his biceps tensing, probably because of the shame of having my gaze glued to his body.

_However, he was smiling._

"Ummm, okay, no problem," I finally answered, taking the small card that the man was trying to give me while I lost myself in his arms and chest. I was really tired. "Thank you very much for your effort!" And I smiled at him, probably for the first time in the day in other way than nervously. The man opened his eyes, surprised and then smiled, bowing before retiring. I pulled my head down the hall, watching how his wide back tensed and relaxed as he walked until he disappeared through the darkness of the stairs.

And I stood there, silently, thinking that this boy was really cute. Maybe more than I should think. I didn't like being too annoying, and that was something that had always characterized me, but there was only one thing that had settled in my mind since that man knocked on my door and his deep voice went through my ears to wreak havoc on my tired brain.

Maybe my shirt was not wrinkled. Maybe I hadn't completely forgotten the move. Maybe I wasn't quite tired. Maybe I hadn't tried to sleep on the floor at the entrance of my new apartment.

_Or maybe I didn't go down the stairs of my new building at the speed of light, hoping that man had not completely disappeared from my life._

**_Luckily, all that had been just a maybe._ **

"Hey, can I get you a drink?" I said, getting as close as I could to him. His blond hair moved with the wind as he turned, and opened his eyes when he looked at me, completely out of place. My face was burning in a remarkable blush, but there was no going back. I didn't want to go back in time. "I mean, you had to come here with that box, you're probably tired... and I'd like to reward you."

"You...," he said, drawing a nervous smile on his face, which in a matter of seconds became a laugh. I think I made a mistake. "You do understand that this is part of my job, right?" He continued, leaving me petrified in my place. He was right, and now I became a complete idiot. A tired idiot.

"I know!" I said, thinking my words as fast as I could. My brain was about to explode. "It's just that... seeing you so tired made me sad..." Wow, I had never sounded as childish as now. I wonder if I really look like a twenty-six years old. My gaze was fixed on the cars parked in the front of the building, and his gaze was on my face, still flushed at what happened.

_Until I heard him smile. It was strange._

"Okay, I'll accept your drink," he said, and I turned to him, feeling my face glow with emotion. I didn't care if I seemed stupid or childish. It was the first time in several years that I decided to have fun with someone, and it seemed to me that it was right to get excited. Although maybe I was too excited.

"What's your name?" I asked when our drinks landed in front of us. My gaze moved to his face, which shone dimly under the bar lights. His brown eyes seemed to be lost somewhere in the bar, and more than once I noticed that he looked at the bartender, nervous.

"Miya... Atsumu Miya," he finally replied, and this time he set his sights on me, sipping his drink. Something about him told me that I couldn't let go of that somewhat hypnotic smile. "I'm twenty-five years old and you know where I work, something else?" He continued at once.

"You're younger..." I let go, looking at my glass, and I could feel his spine tense at my comment, losing all trace of irresponsibility, probably feeling intimidated by the presence of someone older. "My name is Hinata Shouyou, I am twenty-six years old and I work in a printing press," I said, shaking my hand towards him, who took it, blushing.

"I'm sorry, Hinata-san," he replied, really ashamed. A smile was drawn on my lips when his cold hand squeezed mine, letting me feel all the effort he was putting into his work carved into the skin of the palm of his hand.

"Okay, Miya-kun," I replied still with my smile, and he took his gaze to his drink once more. He had suddenly become nervous, which led me to imitate him. "Something happened?"

"Please call me Atsumu," he asked, and I looked up again at him, who was smiling. I imitated him once more, and drank from my drink with a single jerk, smiling at him as quickly as alcohol entered my veins to make me.

_And from there, everything had turned completely black._

My eyes widened due to the light that entered without permission through the window of my room, and my head began to pound because of the hangover. My alarm rang in the distance, and it got closer as my brain worked again. When I managed to turn off that irritating sound my phone vibrated, showing me a message from an unknown sender answering another message that I had sent myself. I opened the conversation, and my body froze in place by carefully reading what soon became the worst decision of my life.

‘ ** _What if you move in with me?_** ’

_Or maybe the best._

**_Although a maybe is just a maybe..._ **


	3. An answer.

_I think... I think I made a mistake..._

My head is exhausted, my body is burning and I'm completely sure that a pill won't calm my sore muscles.

_And still, what the hell happened last night?_

'Hinata-kun, good morning...' Akaashi's voice echoed in the almost empty office due to the time. I narrowed my eyes in an attempt to get rid of the powerful lights that illuminated my workplace, suddenly opening them, the acid taste of last night rising rapidly through my throat, accumulating in my mouth and then leaving there with me in the bath. 'You're good?' My mind repeated the words of my coworker once more like last night while cleaning my mouth, raising my head and scolding my reflection, all in the same second.

'No' I replied, but I tried to smile. I was tired, but anything was better than staying at home reading and rereading the same message I had no idea if was something true or not. The only person who knew about my intentions while what dominated my brain was alcohol was that blond who I only knew his name, his face and his apparent sticky, annoying personality that had caught my attention.

_I guess I'll have to leave it there..._

'Hinata-kun, we must hurry' I heard Akaashi whisper from the other side of the bathroom at the same moment I opened the door, finding his nervous smile waiting for me. My eyebrow rose in confusion, and then I saw all the other office workers walk behind Akaashi in the direction of the boss' office. 'We're going to be late'

'What is happening today, Akaashi-senpai?' I asked, walking behind my coworker's dark hair, trying to demand my mind to remember something about that day, feeling that perhaps my head is not available at this moment. Akaashi looked at me over his shoulder, and my spine vibrated in fear to notice that nothing on this day was going as it should.

Until we arrived at the office, and then I remembered. I took place in my respective seat next to Akaashi, who smiled at me before sitting down and then returned to his usual serious look as everyone took their place and, some time later, the boss entered. Oh, maybe I should mention what would happen that day, although I suppose the powerful and cheerful voice of that person who seemed to have too much energy for a Friday morning introduced himself.

'Good Morning! My name is Bokuto Koutarou and I am very excited to start working with you all! Nice to meet you! ' and the room returned to its usual silence, a chill running down my back as I looked at Akaashi who, without letting go of his gaze of that man with silver hair and golden eyes, smiled at someone other than me. And my mind went out again for a moment.

'Akaashi-senpai?' I asked as soon as everyone left the conference room. My co-worker had stayed in the same place during the whole small conference in which that man introduced himself as the new head of the company's editing department -our department-, returning to reality when my hand moved his shoulder slightly . 'You're good?' I asked, my heart beating with emotion when I noticed that this was the first time that our roles had been reversed.

'Eh?' he asked, and rose from his place, moving his head from side to side, probably finding himself waking up from a long trance in which I looked at him somehow surprised. 'What happened?' He continued, to which I laughed. It's the first time that a comment from my coworker made me laugh, and the fact that it was Akaashi who issued that comment made it even more surreal.

His composure came back to life in a matter of seconds before getting up from his seat, taking all the papers he had in front of him and leaving the conference room, with me hurriedly walking behind him. The presentation of the new boss ended twenty minutes ago, so Akaashi had wasted a lot of time wandering in his own mind and, of course, I did exactly the same.

And my phone still didn't show an answer. I hadn't even read the message. I begin to believe that this may be the worst mistake I could ever make, but I'm more than certain that there was a possibility that my dignity would remain intact after falsely confessing that my question about moving with me was a joke in which I thought while I was drunk, although more than half of all that little lie was more than a simple truth.

I don't even remember what I said, did, took, ate or saw. I'm not even sure how many hours I slept during the rest of the night, much less if I slept all those hours in my bed. I do not remember the face of that boy engraved in my memory, much less his smile appear and disappear from my mind as if I could not forget it.

_My mind is completely white._

'Hinata-kun' called Akaashi after hours that I hadn't felt happening. I opened my eyes almost as if it was the first hour of the morning in my own bed, and found the worried face of my co-worker, my senses slowly functioning normally again. Akaashi's hand moved on my back, which caused me to wake up completely, noticing that I had fallen asleep at work. 'You're good?'

'Are you going to stop asking that one day?' I released suddenly, and smiled at him, trying to hide my true feelings behind my smile, clearly knowing that Akaashi would read me as if I wasn't lying. 'I have no way of lying to you, so no, I'm not well,' I replied, to which Akaashi turned white, sitting next to me and staring into my eyes. Sometimes I feel that he cares too much for me.

'Do you want to talk about it?' he released, and I blushed to the point of hiding my face behind the huge stack of papers in front of me at my desk. I could hear Akaashi smile at my side, and then his gaze settling on the swivel chairs on the other side of our desks. 'It's fine if you don't want to talk about i-'

'I got drunk last night,' I said, disrespectfully interrupting Akaashi's words. My brown eyes found his blues, and a shiver ran down my back as he began to smile until he let out a small laugh. 'Hey! It's not funny!' I complained, still blushing, while his laughter was disappearing until only a small smile remained.

'Are you worried because you drank some extra glasses last night?' He finally answered, using the words that he knew perfectly irritated me more than usual. I smiled with a pinch of sarcasm furrowing my lips and raised an eyebrow, to which he only kept his kind smile. I guess that's the part of Akaashi that I admire most.

'No...' I tried to say, but my words vanished from my mouth when the shiny silver hair combed back from that man shone behind us. I could feel Akaashi freeze in his place just like me, and after a few seconds of apparent silence in which I stressed more than that day in which I worked twenty hours in a row, everything ended when the deep voice of that man sounded completely different from what I had heard that morning.

' _Akaashi Keiji... Can you come with me to my office?_ ' he said and, to my surprise, Akaashi got up from his place in a single movement, smiled at me, and began to walk behind that man, his legs shaking slightly. I am very sure that something has just happened, but it's impossible for me to know exactly what it is.

The atmosphere stiffened in less than a second and it exploded at the moment when our new boss' voice rang, fading as he and Akaashi moved away towards Bokuto's office. The air returned to my lungs and my mind woke up from its eternal lethargy as I rose from my place in the same way as last night, took all my things and quickly left that empty place, for the first time feeling that things were about to change.

And the mistake is still there, to be honest, I'm not sure that one day it will disappear. It took me less than twenty seconds to get on the huge elevator -in comparison to my height, of course- and another forty more to descend all the floors to the entrance of the building, the headache attacking me again while I felt that everything was slowly repeating itself. Every step I took, every breath that escaped from my mouth, every look that spun brutally from side to side as I walked in the direction, unconsciously, to that bar that curiously remained etched in my memory as if I frequented that place.

_And in the middle of that strange darkness, a pair of golden eyes shone bright enough to approach me to the bar, sit in front of them and hope that that crooked smile did not precede my death._

'Good evening, what can I offer you?' His low voice rang only in my ears. A couple of memories suddenly struck my brain, and his smile kept wreaking havoc on my mind as his golden eyes seemed to scrutinize my image from top to bottom, looking for one or two reasons to end me at that moment.

I needed answers, and I needed them at that moment. 'I...' I began, and a glass of water suddenly appeared in front of me, a drop of sweat falling from my forehead. I was nervous, and I knew that something bad would happen after what I would say next, but I was going to die before I could discover the truth. 'I want to know what happened last night...'

And his smile widened, his eyes shining even more. It was almost as if one couldn't shine without the other. And it was starting to mess with my poor mental health. That man with dark hair and bartender's suit finished cleaning one of his glasses, filling mine with water and looking over my shoulder, all at the same time, while smiling with extreme calm, almost waiting for my nerves to finally betray me and begin to demand answers.

'I don't think you need to know from my mouth,' he said, his voice this time sounded like a narrator, completely stoic. The smile was still on his lips, and my nerves kept eating my throat. 'But I do have something to warn you, so listen well,' he whispered this time, placing the glass again in front of me, all sounds around us disappearing as the glass echoed in the cold wood of the counter. And his eyes shining again. ' _If I ever have to take care of Atsumu because of you, your hair will be perfect for making new cup holders, understood?_ '

And the sound regained power within that place, his golden eyes disappearing into the darkness of the bar next to his smile as I completely drank my glass in one stroke and left the place at a hurried pace. My heart was beating violently under my shirt as I pressed the elevator call button wildly, turning my head from side to side in search of those golden eyes even if I knew that this man wasn't going to chase me. I loosened my tie and took a deep breath as soon as my neck relaxed, dropping my body on the elevator mirror. It was the first time in months that I had time to admire my face, noticing that it was really destroyed.

_And oh, there was the mistake again._

' _Hinata-san!_ ' that voice echoed in the middle of that empty hallway, on the other side of the elevator door. Atsumu's calm and friendly smile seemed to glow as my petrified body moved towards my door, completely ignoring the existence of that soft blond hair and refreshing face that for some reason was sliding down my skin until it reached my head, entering through my ears until my brain trembled.

_Soft? Refreshing?_

' _Thanks for last night, it was a lot of fun_ ,' he said, finally making me return to the real world, my gaze jumping from my lock seconds before opening my door to the one next to it, finding Atsumu entering a key in it . ' ** _Thank you very much for your invitation, but I'm afraid this will be my new apartment..._** ' his voice again entering my ears to my brain, making me shiver in my place while he just smiled, the hall light suddenly turning off, his face shining under the lights inside his apparent new home. ' _Good night, Hinata-san_ '

_And the door closed, leaving me in complete darkness. I think I made a mistake..._

**_And yes, that mistake seems to want to chase me until the end of my days._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally able to post this chapter! Hope you like it as much as I'm not liking it lol  
> Also, keep up both Bokuto/Akaashi and Suna stories, because there's something behind them that demands more words than a simple backstory behind AtsuHina :D


End file.
